


Le cose (inutili) che Sirius sapeva di Remus

by larana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slash, a bit of angst, wolfstar
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana





	Le cose (inutili) che Sirius sapeva di Remus

 

 

 

Sirius sapeva _una quantità_ di cose inutili su Remus. Stralci di ordinaria inutilità colti distrattamente, talvolta nel mezzo di una conversazione origliata per caso.

Sapeva, per esempio, che i suoi maglioncini a trecce erano di taglia dieci*, giacché una volta gliene aveva domandato uno in prestito e quello gli si era letteralmente _appiccicato_ addosso come una seconda pelle, una guaina rigida di lana vecchia che gli aveva provocato un'immediata reazione allergica.  
«Dove acquisti questa roba, Remus? Nei negozi per bambini?» aveva domandato, lottando ferocemente per liberarsi del grumo color crema stretto attorno al collo, riemergendone infine con i capelli spettinati – il nastro nero che li teneva insieme perso in chissà quale piega – e l'aria smarrita.  
«Non sono esattamente un esempio di maschio _normalmente proporzionato_ » si era deriso bonariamente, abbozzando un sorriso pieno di ironia.  
Sirius si era voltato lentamente, scoccandogli uno sguardo malizioso.  
«Sei _proporzionato_ quanto basta, Moony» aveva ghignato, fissando spudoratamente la patta dei suoi pantaloni. Remus aveva afferrato il cuscino più vicino e gliel'aveva scaraventato addosso, accompagnandolo da quello che a Sirius era sembrato un " _lurido pervertito"_.

Sapeva, per esempio, che il suo tè delle cinque (Remus era particolarmente legato alle tradizioni; rincorreva disperatamente la normalità) non doveva contare più di mezzo cucchiaino di zucchero.  
Non ci aveva fatto caso sin da subito; a dire il vero, non ci aveva fatto caso _affatto_.  
Gliel'aveva rivelato Remus stesso quando Sirius gli aveva versato una quantità nauseante di zucchero nella bevanda che, _tre secondi virgola due_ dopo, insozzava il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.  
Scadendo in un eccesso di cattive maniere,  Remus gliel'aveva letteralmente _sputato_ addosso, storcendo il naso ed emettendo un sonoro " _bleah!_ ".  
Sirius aveva imprecato per l'alone che andava allargandosi sui pantaloni, penetrando sin fino alle mutande e regalandogli una fastidiosissima sensazione di viscido.  
«Oh, Remus, non scialacquarti troppo in complimenti; potrei pensare che il tè ti sia piaciuto anche troppo» aveva sbottato, intimando a Peter di smettere _immediatamente_ di ridere.  
«Offendi il tè chiamando così quella brodaglia nauseante. Per me, mezzo cucchiaino è più che sufficiente».  
Quando Sirius era salito in Dormitorio per cambiarsi – prima di diventare lo zimbello della scuola – Remus l'aveva seguito fino in bagno, sbattendo forte la porta.  
«Dai, Padfoot, è solo un po' di tè. Hai bisogno di una mano?» aveva proposto innocentemente, salvo poi sussultare di quando Sirius l'aveva afferrato per le spalle, baciandolo con forza, mentre le mani di Remus, cogliendo entrambi di sorpresa, si affaccendavano con l'apertura dei pantaloni di Sirius.

Sapeva, per esempio, che quando doveva lavarsi doveva rigorosamente rimanere a mollo nella vasca per almeno un'ora, senza pensare a niente.  
Quel giorno, pur trovando la porta chiusa a chiave, Sirius aveva sfoderato la bacchetta e, dopo aver mormorato un distratto _Alohomora_ , era entrato in bagno con la massima noncuranza.  
«Il tuo concetto di privacy ha bisogno di una bella revisione» lo aveva ammonito Remus, stringendo le ginocchia al petto e trascinando un po' di schiuma soffice a coprire la sua nudità.  
Sirius non lo aveva neppure guardato.  
«Sei serio? Non sono sicuro che tu sia serio».  
Poi, senza alcun pudore, aveva abbassato la zip dei pantaloni e sollevato la tavoletta del gabinetto. Remus era balzato immediatamente in piedi, prendendogli la mano.  
«Non _osare_. E si, sono maledettamente serio. Adesso vattene e aspetta, o trovati una bottiglia».  
Sirius aveva sbuffato irritato.  
«Non posso! Non c'è collo di bottiglia abbastanza grosso per...»  
«Oh, _ti prego_!»  
Remus, oltre a non tollerare la doccia, la panna montata e le orecchie alle pagine dei libri, non sopportava neppure la scurrilità di Sirius.  
«Senti», aveva tentato conciliante, «il bagno è il mio momento _sacro_. Mi aiuta a svuotare la mente e mi rilassa e tu, in questo momento, stai distruggendo tutto».  
Sirius aveva rotato gli occhi pigramente, profondamente annoiato.  
«Hai dei metodi molto noiosi per svuotarti la mente. Io posso rendere la cosa più interessante».  
La sua mano era tornata alla patta dei pantaloni e Remus, per qualche strana ragione, non aveva più avuto alcunché da obiettare.  
Aveva solo levato gli occhi al cielo, ma sulla sua bocca c'era la forma chiara di un sorriso.

Sapeva che, prima di addormentarsi, doveva leggere ventitre pagine di un romanzo rigorosamente Babbano, né più né meno.  
Di Remus sapeva tante cose singolari, ma quella era decisamente _la regina_ delle cose strambe.  
Soffrendo di insonnia, restava con gli occhi fissi sulle tende chiuse ad ascoltare il fruscio delle pagine che venivano voltate, qualche centimetro accanto a lui.  
Una notte, distrattamente, si era messo a contare i fruscii, cogliendone ventitre. E la notte dopo aveva nuovamente contato e il risultato non era cambiato: ventitre.  
La terza notte aveva scostato le tende e iniziato a fissare Remus con insistenza, smanioso di risolvere il dilemma.  
L'aveva visto rabbrividire prima di voltarsi bruscamente, spaventato.  
«Perché mi fissi?» aveva sussurrato, scoccando un'occhiata preoccupata agli altri che, tuttavia, continuavano a dormire profondamente.  
«Perché voglio sapere per quale motivo, ogni sera, leggi _sempre_ ventitre pagine».  
Remus si era tirato un po' indietro, sinceramente perplesso.  
«Davvero? Cioè, tu hai notato che leggo _sempre_ lo stesso numero di pagine?»  
Sirius aveva annuito senza aggiungere altro.  
«Oh», aveva replicato, «curioso. Non ci ho mai fatto caso».  
Sirius aveva sorriso estremamente compiaciuto.  
Sapere qualcosa che Remus ignorava era fatto raro e andare a letto col cervello pieno di soddisfazione era il miglior deterrente contro i soliti sonni agitati.

In una notte d'inverno del loro ultimo anno, Sirius aveva scoperto un'altra cosa.  
L'esatta distanza tra i loro letti affiancati era di centosettantacinque centimetri. Lo sapeva con estrema certezza perché era capitombolato sul pavimento, lungo disteso, notando che la sua testa era sotto il suo letto e i piedi sotto quello di Remus.  
Immediatamente dopo questa stupida constatazione, era esploso il dolore; dalla spina dorsale si era propagato alle vertebre, ai muscoli e ai nervi.  
Mugolò di dolore, gli occhi colmi di lacrime.  
«Sirius? Cos'hai combinato? Dove... sei per terra?» La voce di Remus, chiara e sveglia, era arrivata da un punto imprecisato davanti a lui.  
«Già» aveva ringhiato a denti stretti, rigirandosi lentamente su un fianco tra un _ouch!_ e l'altro.  
Era seguito un fruscio di coperte, passi leggeri sul pavimento e dita calde che tastavano il suo viso.  
«Cazzo, Remus, quello era il mio occhio!» sbottò, tenendosi la zona involontariamente lesa. James, da qualche parte (in quella posizione e al buio era veramente difficile orientarsi), aveva mugugnato e si era rigirato tra le coperte.  
«Scusa!»  
«Aiutami a rialzarmi... dammi una mano, dai... cos'è? Il tuo ginocchio? No, forse è il gomito... e questo... cosa...» aveva frugato tra la stoffa, incontrando il profilo di un rigonfiamento stranamente familiare.  
«Sirius, quello è... smettila di toccare!» aveva soffiato Remus irritato, schiaffeggiandogli la mano.  
Sirius aveva esalato una risata silenziosa e frugato nuovamente, di proposito, eludendo quindi la stretta languida dell'elastico dei pantaloni e di quello della biancheria. Remus, al suo fianco, aveva sospirato tra i denti e Sirius era stato capace di immaginare con estrema chiarezza il suo viso: rivolto verso l'alto, contratto in quella classica smorfia a metà tra il piacere e il dolore.  
«Sei un incosciente... _siamo_ degli incoscienti... smettila, Sirius, qualcuno potrebbe...»  
Sirius non seppe mai cosa qualcuno avrebbe potuto o non potuto fare: la voce di Remus era stata risucchiata in un respiro particolarmente intenso mentre l'altro si affaccendava a sfilargli il pigiama e salirgli addosso, a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi ora nudi, premuti in centosettantacinque centimetri di spazio, contro il pavimento freddo.

Sirius sapeva _una quantità_ di cose inutili su Remus. Stralci di ordinaria inutilità colti distrattamente, talvolta nel mezzo di una conversazione origliata per caso.  
E nessuno, _nessuno_ , ne seppe mai neppure una; quel giorno, Sirius non dimenticò di portarle con sé oltre il Velo.


End file.
